world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
03022014maenamdoir
08:51 -- aestheticChitin AC began trolling galactoidArrival GA at 20:51 -- 08:51 AC: heeeyyyyy Doir !! 08:51 GA: hi maenam 08:51 AC: qott a minnute ?? 08:51 GA: sure 08:52 AC: Im liike 08:52 AC: tryyinq to casst lines to erryonne in the teamms 08:52 AC: annd sea howw thinnqs arre qoinq 08:52 AC: howws errythinnq over therre ??? 08:52 GA: eh, its okay 08:53 GA: meouet, seriad, and kate mailed themselves to us and we went into some dangerous mines 08:53 AC: =:O 08:53 AC: mailed ??? 08:53 GA: yeah 08:53 GA: not sure why 08:53 GA: seriad broke up with me so, yknow, youd think she not come see me the first chance she got 08:54 AC: D:>= 08:54 AC: omq Doir Im sooooo sorryy to hearr that !!! 08:54 GA: oh also the universe is a fakey fake fakepants computer program or something 08:54 AC: ummm 08:54 AC: sorryy to hearr that too ?? 08:55 GA: yeah its pretty bad 08:55 GA: probably gonna have an existential crisis and then rewatch the matrix 08:55 GA: just the first one though 09:00 AC: well uhhhh thats like 09:00 AC: kiinda heavy I quess ??? 09:00 GA: yeah 09:00 GA: so howre things going wherever you are? 09:01 AC: uuummm sort of alriqqht ?? 09:01 AC: weere totes chillinq in this oasis placce 09:01 AC: in my lannd but 09:01 AC: the carppety dudes thatt live here 09:01 AC: kinda all hate mee ?? 09:01 GA: wait wait 09:01 GA: carpety, like, theyre fuzzy? or actual carpets? 09:02 AC: totes actuall carpets 09:02 AC: liike their kinnda cool 09:02 GA: living carpets? 09:02 AC: yeahh 09:02 GA: do they have organs? 09:02 AC: um 09:02 AC: I dunno ??? 09:02 AC: I quess ??? 09:03 GA: i need to fly over/mail myself over sometime and check that out that sounds so cool and impossible 09:03 AC: lolol 09:03 AC: well liike 09:03 AC: theyy all kinda wanna 09:03 AC: krill me and junnk 09:03 GA: so 09:03 GA: theyre carpets 09:03 GA: do you care that a bunch of carpets want to kill you? 09:04 AC: nott really as lonnq as I qotts my teammates 09:04 AC: thouuqh I uh 09:04 AC: quess Kates nott here iff 09:05 AC: she maiiled hersellf there ?? 09:05 AC: lolol totes weiird 09:05 GA: yeah 09:05 GA: i hope they havent died or anything 09:05 GA: we split the party 09:05 GA: really wasnt a good idea but w/e 09:06 GA: i think most of them have their dream selves still 09:06 AC: yeahh I totes hoppe so too 09:06 GA: libby apparently wanted null and meouet to stay apart but hey now theyre together exploring some mines so libby's gonna be pissed at us 09:06 AC: D:= 09:06 AC: oh noooo 09:06 AC: she liike 09:07 AC: totes qivess me badd vibes 09:07 GA: libby? 09:07 AC: yeahh 09:07 AC: liike 09:07 GA: psst, she can read our logs 09:07 GA: dont say anything bad 09:07 AC: ohh uhhh 09:07 AC: well I still liike 09:07 AC: appreciatte her help 09:07 AC: toooootes appreciate it 09:08 AC: butt thats like 09:08 AC: tooooootes nott hearinq or there 09:08 AC: I mean hear 09:08 GA: though yeah she is a bit of a weirdo i think theres probably quite a few differences considering she is an alien and a zillion years old 09:09 GA: she is helpful though 09:09 GA: thooough she did lock me in my room 09:10 GA: also i think shes gonna do the reset thing and only bring like, balish and ryspor with her to not be erased 09:10 GA: so theres that 09:10 AC: reset thinnq ??? 09:11 GA: yeah ryspor was tellin me about a reset thing he found out about 09:11 GA: called a scratch, we've screwed up so much that he thinks we may have to do it 09:11 GA: and then we will all be erased and so will our worlds and our progress and everything 09:11 AC: D:>=D:>=D:>= 09:12 GA: and then, in the reset universe, we grow up as parents and our parents/ancestors play the game and we die and theyll probably lose too 09:12 AC: D:>=D:>=D:>=D:>=D:>= 09:12 GA: yeah sad faces all around 09:12 GA: i blame jack, its all his fault probably 09:12 AC: that all soundds likke 09:12 AC: hellaawfull 09:13 AC: nott qonna liie 09:13 AC: supes hellaawfull 09:13 GA: yeah 09:13 AC: whale 09:13 AC: I mean 09:14 AC: well 09:14 AC: Im liike tryinnq to sea 09:14 AC: I meann see 09:14 AC: if I cann orqanizze a peace conchference 09:14 AC: I MEAN CONFERENCE 09:15 GA: with jack? 09:15 AC: lolol 09:15 AC: nooooooope 09:15 GA: who're we gonna make peace with other than him 09:15 AC: between the teamms I meann 09:15 GA: oh 09:15 AC: liike 09:15 GA: aren't we already at peace? 09:15 AC: ummm 09:15 AC: sort off ??? 09:15 AC: I quess its morre like a 09:16 AC: "qett our qlubbinq silt in qearr and stopp beiinq jerkfaces" conference 09:16 AC: buuuut thats kinnda 09:16 GA: isnt there already something like that 09:16 AC: there iss ??? 09:16 GA: with, idk, sami, balish, and someone from team justice? 09:17 AC: uhhhh I didnt knoww aboutt it ?? 09:17 GA: yeah they set up a conference thing to do like once a week to catch up on everything 09:17 GA: and didnt invite me :( 09:17 AC: lolol donnt worry Doirdude 09:17 AC: I diddnt qet an invitte either 09:17 GA: heheheh 09:18 GA: yeah i guess they didnt invite many of us 09:18 AC: this iss more forr like 09:18 AC: qettinnq perssonal drama 09:18 AC: and stuff outt of the wayy 09:18 GA: i dont think we can get personal drama out of the way 09:18 AC: yeahh I liike 09:19 AC: keep hearrinq that 09:19 AC: butt I qotta tryy !!! 09:19 GA: well, good luck 09:19 GA: im sure we can push aside our drama if we try hard enough 09:20 AC: yeahh =:D 09:20 GA: hey btw thanks for that tandem hoodie thing, its awesome 09:20 AC: lolol toootes no problemm 09:20 AC: allthouqh uhh 09:20 AC: iff you and Seriaddude brokke it off ):= 09:20 GA: its mine now 09:21 AC: hmmm 09:21 AC: omq 09:21 AC: I qots an ideaa !!! 09:21 GA: i was thinking, the blue and orange go so well together, maybe i could like, turn the blue part into pants? 09:21 GA: oh whats your idea 09:21 AC: Ill toooooootes make yu 09:21 AC: a neewwwww outfit !!! 09:21 GA: oh awesome 09:22 GA: can i make you an outfit? 09:22 AC: =:O 09:22 AC: OMQ YESSSS 09:22 GA: i unfortunately lost my bedazzler to some thieving dick cough null cough but im sure beau has some supplies somewhere 09:22 AC: omq omq omq itss another 09:23 AC: SUPES 09:23 AC: FASHION 09:23 AC: EXCHAAAAANQE 09:23 GA: wooo 09:23 GA: fashion exchange 09:23 AC: =:D=:D=:D 09:23 GA: we're gonna need to set up a runway in the astrolabe soon 09:23 AC: OMQ YES DOIRDUDE THATS PERFECCT 09:24 GA: well im not entirely sure libby will let us set up one there 09:24 GA: maybe we'll have to put it somewhere else 09:24 AC: hmmm maaybe like 09:24 AC: onnce thiinqs have clammed down 09:24 AC: wee can doo one heere in my lannd ??? 09:24 GA: ooh maybe 09:24 GA: whats your land like? hows the climate? 09:25 GA: i guess if we set up an air conditioner and get a nice building it wont matter 09:25 AC: ummm itss kinnda warmm I quess ??? 09:25 AC: but OMQ 09:25 AC: its liike 09:25 AC: alllways niqqhttime 09:25 AC: and SUUUUUPES pretty !!! 09:25 GA: ooooh 09:25 GA: they say a nice background always compliments a good outfit 09:26 GA: maybe we could build a big modern lookin building with big windows to look outside 09:26 GA: wait 09:26 GA: always nighttime? 09:26 GA: how do plants grow 09:26 AC: uhhhh ??? 09:26 AC: dunno lol 09:26 GA: waaaait 09:27 GA: flying carpets, always nighttime, oasis, um, 09:27 GA: is your land like, that book? 09:27 AC: omq !! 09:27 AC: it iiiiiiis sorta like 09:28 GA: well, you should probably read the arabian nights in your free time so that youll be better prepared for your land if it is based on that 09:28 AC: The Collection of Stories That All Have Somethinq to Do With Troll Arabia Includinq Tomb Thieves, City Thieves, and Thieve Thieves and Also Theres A Treasure and Somethinq About a Cave or Somethinq In There 09:29 GA: oh right your titles are weird 09:29 AC: lolol I juust call it Troll Arabian Niqqhts 09:29 AC: all those hiqqhblood titles arre weiird 09:30 AC: Ill see if I cann like 09:30 AC: finnd a coppy somewhere 09:31 GA: alright cool 09:31 GA: so, ive gotta go, see ya later maenam 09:31 GA: have fun in arabian nights land 09:31 AC: laaaaaater Doirdude !!! -- galactoidArrival GA gave up trolling aestheticChitin AC at 21:31 --